How Far Will It Go?
by fudgeness.o71421
Summary: It was an arrangement made by their families... It broke their hearts but still accepted it.How far will it go? xtroypayx *stopped*
1. Trailer

Hey! This is one of my stories of TROYPAY. hahaha! The idea just came from no where. hahaha! This is just the trailer. I know it's a bit boring but don't worry the main story is NOT that boring. Hahaha! I just hope you like it!:))

Disclaimer: Okay, okay! I admit it... I don't own anything!:)

* * *

**Bold is voiceover. **_Italics are actions. _Regular is regular.

**It was an agreement.**

_Sharpay & Troy's grandparents were talking to the owner of their bank._

"It's nice doing business with you"

**After a few years…**

_Shows Coach Bolton talking to Troy _

"'Bank just called. It's about time…"

_Shows Troy __**confused. **_

**They made their decision**

_Shows Ryan comforting a crying Sharpay_

"Are you sure?"

**It broke their hearts.**

_Shows Troy & Sharpay comforting each other._

**It made them closer & stronger.**

"Wow! A ticket for a cruise."

_Shows Sharpay holding a piece of paper._

**He was given a chance to leave.**

_Shows Troy packing his things._

**She couldn't take it.**

_Shows Sharpay holding and staring at a medicine bottle._

**How far will they go?**

_Shows the Evans & Bolton family talking- looking rather miserable._

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy with a gloomy and confused face._

**And Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay hugging Troy contentedly._

**How far would it go?**

COMING SOON

* * *

I know it's a crappy trailer.

I'm really sorry 'coz I'm not good at this stuff. HAHA!

Anyway, tell me if you like it or not. Okay?:))


	2. The Bank Called

Hey! It's my first time to write a story like this. Forgive me if it's not that good. Plus, I'm not really good with grammar. So… I really am sorry!  I just hope you like this first chapter. I don't know where I got this idea.. HAHA!

Disclaimer: if I own HSM, troy and sharpay would probably be together.. hahaha! So, in short, I don't own anything :P

* * *

**How far will it go?**

The Bank Called

**Chapter 1**

"They said what?!" a frustrated and angry Troy said as he tried to stop himself from throwing everything near him. His mom was trying to calm him down as he let his dad's words sink into his head.

"_The bank just called and said that it was about time…"_

"_Are you serious dad?" (Half laughing)_

_And his dad just gave a gloomy face._

"This isn't possible dad… NO! I won't do it."

"Troy, can you just please… please understand." Couch Bolton said looking rather miserable like Troy.

"No dad! No one can tell me whom to love. No one! Not even that single piece of paper. I have the right to decide what my future would be. That's my choice!"

Troy finally stood up and went to his room. As he slammed the door he heard a really loud shriek. A really loud irritating shriek that sounded like it came from a village away from their house.

_Sharpay_.

**At the Evans' residence…**

"No! No, no and no! I won't do it! Nuh-uh! There's just no way!" Sharpay looked llike she was about to explode as her father broke the news that the bank just called.

"I thought you liked Troy? You even had a crush on him right?" said Mrs. Evans as she tried to calm her down.

"Duh! That was like so ten years ago! I love Zeke, mom, and you know that…"

Sharpay tried to make her parents change their minds as she always did before, but there was no use. Their marriage was fixed. FIXED. Urrgh! How can they do that to her? To them?!

Sharpay was crying herself out after walking out from her argument with her parents. She heard Ryan knocking but told him to go away.

Sharpay's POV

How can they do this me? They liked Zeke. Why is that they suddenly force me to marry Troy? Oh right! It's because of that stupid deal our grandfathers made! How can they be more stupid?!"

End of POV

_/Flashback/_

"_Hey Paypay! This is Troy-Troy Bolton."_

_Sharpay was holding her dolly while Troy was trying to hide behind his grandfather's back. Troy and Sharpay was so young back then. Troy was so shy like a clam since then and Sharpay… Well, she didn't change that much._

"'_ey Mr. Troy boy! I'm princess Paypay. See? See this crown? My mommy told me that I'm the princess of the whowe wide wowld. My mommy said she the queen but soon enough I'll be the queen! So… BOW!" she giggled._

_The little Troy just giggled with her as he lightheartedly bowed to Sharpay._

"_Look at them... Perfect right?" Said Sharpay grandfather- Mr. Richmond Evans._

"_Yes! Perfect." Said Troy's grandfather- Mr. Alexander Bolton._

_They both laughed while looking at their cute grandchildren._

_/End of Flashback/_

Suddenly, the door opened. Sharpay guessed that that was her mom. She used their house keys again to open the room thinking that she committed suicide or something. Sharpay was known to be exaggeratedly dramatic but there's more to her than being a drama queen. She felt her mom's hands caressing her hair. She didn't move a bit. She just stayed frozen crying on her bed. All of a sudden, her mom spoke.

"You know what Shar? I completely understand you. Being forced to marry someone is really tough… and you have Zeke-which made it harder for you. Honestly, we liked Zeke. He's not just an ordinary basketball jock. There's more to him… and we know that…"

Sharpay just listened. She didn't even bother looking at her mom. She doesn't want to see her like that. Not that she never cried before. Actually, she cried a lot. But those cries she did before were all made-up. This was different.

"Sharpay… please understand."

Sharpay couldn't take it anymore. She just burst out. She sat up and faced her mom. She didn't care what she looked like… She just couldn't take it.

"How can I understand you I you're asking me to marry someone I don't even love? That's just stupid mom! I mean, I like Troy. Yes, I like him since kindergarten but I love Zeke. He understands me. Another thing s that.. I want to enjoy my life. I want to decide my future. I don't like anyone meddling with my affairs in life. It's my life mom! MINE! Plus, isn't there any other way? I mean, I know not marrying Troy will cause us trouble… but why? You never explained all this stuff to me. You just force me to do something without knowing the reason why I should oblige!"

"Okay Sharpay Evans… I'll explain everything. I just hope you'll understand…"

* * *

Well.. that's it.. I'll give the next chapter as soon as possible.

We didn't get much further with the story, but in the next chapter would it be making progress.

I hope you like it. Please leave me some review okay? Thank you soo much!:))


	3. Flashbacks from the Past

Hey! This is the second chapter. This chapter is more on flashbacks. Please tell me if it's boring okay? If it is, don't worry the next chapter that I have in mind is better than this. I'm still not good with grammar so please forgive me..

Disclaimer: if I own HSM, troy and Sharpay would probably be together... hahaha! So, in short, I don't own anything: P

* * *

**How far would it go?**

/Flashback/

"Mr. Evans and Mr. Bolton, are you sure with you decision?" Mr. Banks, the owner of the bank, said.

"Yes!" both said grinning.

"Well, this is a really peculiar agreement you know? But I can see that both of you are really persistent with your decisions. So, I think I'll just do my best to run and finish these papers as soon as possible." beamed Mr. Banks.

Back at the Bolton & Evans Resthouse.

Sharpay butted in "we had a resthouse joint with the Boltons?" shocked.

"Actually, yes, we had but then, the resthouse closed when they died."

"Ohh… right! I remember that! We used to play there. I mean, Troy and I…" Sharpay blushed.

"Yes, that's the place. Anyway, do you want me to continue or what?" looking like Sharpay but a bit matured.

"Oh right. Go mom." She giggled but her eyes were still sore from crying.

"I can't believe this! We're really really bad grandfathers" teased Mr. Bolton (grandfather) while they were playing chess.

"I know and I love it! Don't you?" grinned Mr. Evans (grandfather)

"Of course! I love the fact that they'll be together forever. And at their really young age, I can see love shining right through their eyes!" smirked Mr. Bolton.

Sharpay again butted in "We were 5 yrs. Old back then! We didn't even know what love is!"

Mrs. Evans then again continued ignoring Sharpay's remarks every second.

"Anyway, the only thing I know is that what we did is for them. It's the best for both of them." Mr. Evans guaranteed.

"Yes, I agree. I know they'll understand it." Mr. Bolton said as he also said "checkmate" signaling the defeat of Mr. Evans in chess.

"Whatttt???? I can't believe grandpa lost a game of chess! It's so humiliating!"

"Wow! I can't believe you Sharpay, my dear! You're more interested with the game than the story." teased Mrs. Evans. With a huge smile on her face because she realizes that Sharpay was already smiling.

"Anyway, can you please continue mom?" Sharpay said as she giggled.

Mr. Bolton, Troy's Grandfather met an accident that caused his death. Mr. Evans was so miserable after loosing his best friend. By that time their arrangement with the bank was long finished. So, after the burial of Mr. Bolton, He gave the Troy's family the last letter of Alexander to them. Mr. Evans just gave a piece of envelope with words written in gold "To My Family". When Troy's dad opened it, the letter contained these words:

To My Family,

I'm very sorry for leaving you with nothing but wonderful memories. I want to thank you for everything. Now that I'm gone, I leave you with

Nothing but the whole fortune I saved when I was still leaving. I now entrust to all of you all my saved money, estates, businesses and all other properties I had. I'm very sorry to say that they can only be taken if you agreed to do one condition I made with the bank. It'll be up to all of you if you agreed with it. Again, thank you.

With all my love,

Mr. Alexander Bolton

The next day, the Bolton family went to the bank to check what the "agreement" was all about.

"Good morning! I suppose you're Mr. Bolton? The late Mr. Alexander Bolton's son?" Said Mr. Banks Jr.

"Well… Yes, we're the one." Coach Bolton said.

"This agreement made by your father was a very unusual one." Said Mr. Banks Jr. with a really mysterious smile.

"Really? Well, Surprise me!" said a half laughing Coach Bolton.

"Well, Okay… Mr. Evans and Mr. Bolton made an agreement with my father, the late Mr. Banks Sr., that you'll only get all Mr. Bolton's properties if and only if your son, Troy Bolton, marry Mr. Evans' granddaughter, Sharpay Evans."

Mr. & Mrs. Bolton were shocked. So shocked that they looked like ghosts-as pale as ghosts with jaws almost touching the floor and wide eyes looking like it was about to pop.

"Are you serious?" Mrs. Bolton shrieked.

"Of course Ma'am. If you need more proofs and information, there take these documents." Mr. Banks said while smiling.

The Boltons still looked shocked and not a single word came from them. They were just staring blankly not believing what the good man just said.

"I want to see their face again! HAHAHA!"

"It's not funny Sharpay, when your grandfather told me that news, I reacted even worse than the Boltons." Said- sounding as if she was still embarrassed.

"Why? How did you react?" said Sharpay with a curios face.

"Well… I sorta fainted…" Mrs. Evans blushed.

"Whaaatt! You fainted?! HAHAHAHA! Nice going mom!" Sharpay said teasing her mom.

"Well, it wasn't really expected you know?" Mrs. Evans defended.

"Really? Tell me why mom." demanded Sharpay.

Mrs. Evans just giggled and started to tell the other story. Their story.

After the burial of Mr. Bolton, the whole Evans clan went to Italy to unwind. Then, when they arrived, there was this huge break out of a killer disease which sadly took Mr. Richmond Evans' life.

But before he died, he told everything about the deal with the bank and all other stuffs in relation with the arrangement made. But then, Mr. Evans' arrangement was quite different from Mr. Bolton's.

Mr. Evans' arrangement was- the Evans family would only get the half of the money on the bank if and only if Sharpay would marry Troy Bolton as soon as possible. Because if they didn't made the arrangement possible, the bank's gonna get their whole fortune. Not a single dime will be left for them.

_/End of Flashback/_

"I already told you that the bank called right?"

Sharpay didn't say a word. She didn't even move a muscle. When the silence took over both of them, her mother decided to leave-for her to think.

Sharpay's POV

I can't believe it! I just can't believe it. I should really marry Troy… It's a MUST! Or else… my family… we'll be nothing. Nothing in the future! We'll die suffering. I can't let that happen. No! B-but… What about me? My life? Zeke? What will I do? Hmm… No. This isn't the time to think not only for myself… okay… I'll do it. It's for the best. I can do it! All I know is that it'll be really awkward-now that's for sure…

End of POV

Suddenly, Sharpay's cell phone rang.

_Calling…_

**Troy Bolton**

* * *

Phew! Finish. No more of these flashbacks. LOL. Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring. I just feel writing this chapter for you to have a background and all. I hope you'll still continue reading this. Don't worry the next chapter will be more on actions and less flashback. Haha! Please review! Lots-o'-love:)) 


	4. The Beach Talk

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe you liked it! You touched my emotional side… LOL) anyway sorry for the delay… hope you like this chapter… I'm still not good with grammar… LOL

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: if I own HSM, troy and Sharpay would probably be together... hahaha! So, in short, I don't own anything: P

* * *

**How Far Would It Go?**

**The Beach Talk**

_**Chapter 3**_**  
**

"Speak." Sharpay said with a cold voice.

"Hey Sharpay, Can we talk?" Troy said with an anxious voice.

"We're already talking Troy."

"I mean can we talk some where and not over the phone… it's kinda serious you know?" he said with a businessman like kind of voice.

"Fine. Meet me at the beach 5:30 in the afternoon."

Then Sharpay completely hang up.

At the Beach

The sun was already setting when Sharpay arrived at the beach wearing mini skirt and her hot pink bikini top (she went there with her convertible). She immediately saw Troy battling the waves made by the water. He was wearing nothing but his black board shorts.

Sharpay ran into the waves and started splashing water in front of Troy's face which made them both laugh. They usually did this when they were still young. Those were one of the best days of their lives. They really enjoyed that a lot before. And now, they really missed those happy days.

When she stopped splashing water in his face, Troy immediately grabbed her waist and lifted her up and started spinning her. They were laughing so hard and really enjoying each other's presence.

When they had enough of their enjoyment, they head to the sea side and looked at the sunset.

Sharpay broke the silence.

"So… What's your plan with all these things happening? The unexpected marriage thing and all…?"

"Well… you know we can't do anything right? So… maybe my life with you is something to look forward to…" he said with a little smirk on his face.

"Ohh... well, that's nice to know 'coz I'm planning to do the same." She said with a little happiness in her voice.

They looked at each other's eyes for some time. Then little by little they were moving forward for an attempt kiss. Suddenly they heard the tune of Don't Cha by PCD coming from Sharpay's sidekick (cellphone).

_Hey babe! (pause) Huh? (pause) What do you mean? (pause) No please.. let me explain… tutttutttutttutt_

Then Sharpay suddenly burst into tears as she threw her phone. Troy didn't know what to do so he just comforted her and hugged her so tight.

"Hey… What happened?" he said with a worried voice.

She didn't say a word but instead, she just cried harder and hugged him too.

* * *

Well that's it! Sorry if it's too short. The truth is that I really intended to stop the story there so that you'll ask me for more! LOL. And so that you'll give me more reviews! Hahaha! I'm soooo EVIL! Hahaha! Anyway, I'll update this story when this story has 6-7 reviews. Please review!!! I really need those words from you! Thanks! Love u!ü 


	5. What Now?

I'm soo sorry for taking me soo long to post this. We just finished our exams and I didn't have time to open the computer. There were loads of stuff to do. Uhmmm… thank you all for the reviews. Love them! I just hope there'll be more to come. Hahaha! I hope you'll like this chapter. I'm still not good with grammar… LOL

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: if I own HSM, troy and Sharpay would probably be together... hahaha! So, in short, I don't own anything P

* * *

**How Far Would It Go?**

**Chapter 4**

**What's the final decision?**

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were a bit shocked and confused from what Troy just told them.

"_Mom… Dad… I'm ready to marry Sharpay as soon as possible."_

These were the first words that came from Troy after he had gone to the beach. They have no idea who he was with or what made him change his mind immediately about this whole wedding thing. Of course they were happy with his decision but they were still puzzled. First, after the call from the bank, he had gone psycho over the marriage news. Now, after he had gone to the beach, everything changed. What happened?

"A-are you serious?" Mrs. Bolton said.

"Yeah." Troy said coolly with a little anxious smile.

"But…What about Gabriella?"

Troy didn't know what to say. He forgot about Gabby.

Troy's POV

WTF! Gabby! I forgot about Gabby! I was soo mad at Zeke that I forgot I have Gabby. God! What am I gonna do! Urggghhhh! I already promised Sharpay to marry her! b-but… Gabby…

End of POV

**At Evan's Residence**

"What?!" Ryan said surprised.

"Yeah… we have made the decision Ry… We'll be marrying as soon as possible."

Sharpay was pacing. Not really looking at Ryan who was behind her. She didn't want Ryan seeing her cry.

"B-but what about Zeke?"

"HE HAS OTHER PLANS WITH HIS FUCKING LIFE! AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ON WHAT HE'S PLANNING. NOT ANYMORE!" she said as she totally broke down.

"Shar!" Ryan came running from where he stood to comfort her.

"Zeke… I hate him! T-troy… he was there for me…" she said really looking miserable and soggy after crying so hard. It was like the tenth time she cried this day.

"What happened Shar… Tell me… You know you can trust on me sis…" he said sincerely.

_Flashback_

_At the beach..._

(Previous Chapter)

Sharpay broke from their hug after some time feeling much better.

"Thanks!" she said with a small smile wiping away probably the last tear drop.

"No problem" Troy said serenely.

Sharpay's POV

Troy… you're such a nice guy. You never questioned me ever since we became friends. Sometimes I even think you're better than Zeke… much, much better. Zeke! He never trusts me. I gave him everything. I even gave him my trust- even though he abuses it. I even accepted his 2 years old son after he presented him to me. But then, it's still not enough and here I am still a fool, loving him so much. But this is the last draw.

End of POV

"Troy… will you marry me?" she said firmly.

"You know Shar…- WHAT?!?" he said puzzled"

"I asked you if you're willing to marry me." she said curtly.

"Shar?" he said with a confused face.

"I know what you're thinking Troy… "Why all of a sudden?"-right?" she said teary-eyed once again.

"No… I-I mean yes. Why all of a sudden?"

"Zeke." She said as tears started to flow from her eyes once more.

"Why?… What happened? What did he said?" he said looking concerned as he hugged her for comfort.

"H-he… s-said that he was soo happy for us…" she said as she sank on Troy's chest crying.

"What? What does he mean?"

"He said he already knew everything about the marriage. He said he was soo happy for us for he too was to marry the mother of his child soon. He even said that we'll be invited" She said looking like there's no use of living anymore.

"Was he really serious?" was all Troy could say.

Troy didn't know anything especially about Zeke's son. The only person who knew that was Sharpay and Ryan. (Sharpay told Ryan about it after that day.)

"Yes. He even had the time to laugh while we were talking." She said as she cried louder.

"Stop crying shar… don't worry… we'll be marrying each other as soon as possible to show that bastard how stupid he is hurting you like this." He said not knowing what he truly said about marrying because of his anger.

"Really Troy? Promise?" she said as she looked at him straight in his blue eyes.

"Yes Sharpay… we'll show him!" he said still hot tempered with what Zeke just did to Sharpay.

_End of Flashback _

"So Troy promised on marrying you huh?" he said not really delighted.

"Yup." She said looking satisfied.

"You know Shar? I'm not agreeing with this."

"What? Why? I thought I could trust you?" she said gloomily.

"Of course you can. But that doesn't meet that I'm approving." He said to tell the truth.

"Oh… but why?"

"Why? It's because it'll be unfair for you…" he simply said.

"Unfair?" she said confused.

"Shar, he has Gabby remember? They've been together for soo long and a forced marriage will not stop them from being together." He said deliberately.

"I-I know that. B-but… he promised me. A promise is a promise. Right Ry?" she said weakly.

"I don't know Shar… I certainly hope so…" he finally said as he hugged his sister once again.

**Back at the Bolton's residence…**

Troy was laying on his bed thinking in the middle of the night.

Troy's POV

What am I gonna do? Urggh! I can't believe what I just promised to Sharpay… Marriage. God! What was I thinking?!? Gabby. I love her. What am I gonna do? I can't just leave Gabby… she's my everything. But Sharpay… she's one of the most special girl in my life. I don't want to offend her. I can't take seeing Sharpay cry again…

End of POV

"Shar… No Sharpay… I promised you… but… Gabby! No! Gabriella! I love…"

Troy woke up sweating and breathing hard with a very fast pulse. All of a sudden, his mother came rushing as she got inside his room.

"Troy! I though something bad happened. I-I thought… What happened? Are you alright?" Mrs. Bolton said concerned.

"Mom… nightmare… I guess?"

"You were screaming so loud I thought you were troubled or something…"

"Screaming?" he said confused.

"Yes! You were continuously screaming Sahrpay's name then suddenly Gabriella's… It sounded like you were in pain." She said as she slowly left Troy to think.

Troy's POV 

Pain? Screaming? Sharpay? Gabby? What's happening to me?

End of POV

* * *

That's it guys! I hope you like it. I know it's sooo short… I promise to do better next chapter. There'll be many things to come next chapter… that's where the all the drama will come out. I hope you won't get bored. Please review okay? Love you!:P 


	6. Is This For Real?

_Hey! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it… I'm sorry it's still not that long. My brain isn't working that good today. Suuuppppeerrr sorry!  I'm still not good in grammar. Sorry!:(_

_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: if I own HSM, troy and Sharpay would probably be together... hahaha! So, in short, I don't own anything: P_

* * *

**How Far Would It Go?**

**Is This For Real?**

**Chapter 5**

Troy didn't know what to do. He was soo worried about his dream, it really bothered him. So, he decided to go to Sharpay's place.

He immediately grabbed his shirt and cellphone and made his way to their garage. Suddenly his phone started ringing.

_Gabby_

He answered his phone.

_Hey! (pause) uhhmmm… not really. (pause) I-I was… uhmmm… about to go to the grocery with mom. __**(A/N: He was actually lying)**__ (pause) yeah.. (pause) uhmmmm…. (pause) No! No, of course… (pause) Ok. Ok. (pause) Sure. (pause) Yeah. Me too. (pause) Ok! Fine! I… love you too._

Then he totally hng up on her. Troy wasn't really like this before. He was actually sweet. He was always the first one who calls and the first one who says 'I love you' to Gabby. He never gets easily irritated with Gabby before, like he did lately. He never hung up on her and never lied to her. He was a gentleman then.

Something was different with Troy. He was so irritated with Gabby. But he knows he loves her. Love. Did he really?

**At the Evans Residence…**

Sharpay was sitting by their pool flipping through some wedding magazines which she just ordered from the internet. She was soo damn excited. She was about to get married and not just married to some guy, but to the hottest guy in east high – No! The whole Albuquerque, actually….

Suddenly her sidekick rang.

_Zeke._

She hesitated for a moment. Then she decided not to answer and continued flipping through the magazine. Then, one of their trustees came running and gave her their wireless phone. She was mouthing the words 'who is this?' but their maid didn't understand her for she was just new and still wasn't familiar with English ( A/N: Their maid was Spanish). So she decided to answer the phone.

Sharpay: "Who's this?"

Zeke: "Guess who…" (slightly laughing)

Sharpay: "Owww…. Hey." (wanting to throw the phone)

Zeke: "Hey babe!"

Sharpay: "Stop calling me 'babe' ok?" (irritated)

Zeke: "Awww…. Why not?" (sounding as flirty as ever)

Sharpay: "'Coz I sooo fucking hate it!"

Zeke: "Well you can't stop me... So how's the upcoming wedding with

our freakin' captain?" (maniacally)

Sharpay: "Shut up! Don't you ever call him like that! You don't have the right! so

Shut the hell up!" (angrily)

Zeke: "Whoa! Watch your heart… oh, I forgot! You don't have any!" (with a mockery in his voice)

Sharpay: "If you don't have anything knowledgeable to say then, this talk is over!"

Zeke: "Nice! Hot tempered huh? Really HOT. Yes you are… You know what Shar?

I'm sooo happy that you're getting married. I feel so… so… LUCKY-actually.

Lucky 'coz I'll never get to marry you- a BITCH."

Sharpay was speechless. She didn't know what to say.. To do…. Tears started to flow in her face once again. She was hurt.

Zeke: "Anyway… is that sensible enough? Is what I just said worthy to be heard?

Sharpay: ---

Zeke: "Hmm… Yup! I knew it! It was sensible." (laughing evilly)

Sharpay threw the phone at the nearby pool and started crying herself out. She felt that her world just crashed down.

She suddenly felt the urge of killing herself at that very moment. She stood up, slowly climbing the nearby fence which was a sort of division of the pool area and the cliff (A/N: Their house was at the edge of a cliff because her mom liked the view from their) still crying. She was obviously out of her mind and unconscious of what she was doing.

When she was about to let go and jump, Ryan grab her from her wrist. So shocked of what she was about to do, he immediately embraced her not wanting to let her go for he was afraid that she'll, once again, do something bad to herself. He couldn't understand why she'll do that kind of thing. Sharpay wasn't that kind of girl. She wouldn't attempt to end her life for something so simple. She loved her life**…**

**( A/N: that was before the Zeke-incident that just happened lately and Ryan didn't actually know what just happen too). **

"Shar! Shar, Shar, Shar… What's happening? Why do such thing?? Why? Tell me what happened Shar…" Ryan said as he suddenly cries because of his concern for Sharpay.

Sharpay just kept on crying, even louder than before. Ryan decided to bring her to her room for her to calm down a bit. Ryan let her sit on her bed as he asked their maid to bring a glass of water for Sharpay.

"Shar… Please tell me what happened…" he said looking really miserable.

Still, Sharpay didn't say a word and just kept on crying. When their maid arrived with the water Ryan asked for, she suddenly spoke. She spoke the most unusual word that she rarely speaks of before.

"Troy?" she said as she glanced at the door, drenched with her own tears.

Ryan stood up.

"Sharpay! Please! What's happening?!? Tell me." he finally said.

Sharpay, seeing their maid wasn't Troy, stood up not minding Ryan, ran to her bathroom, still crying.

Ryan followed her and tried to grab her once again but failed. Sharpay ran hastily to her bathroom and locked it close. Ryan sat there for sometime thinking what's happening to his sister. He decided to knock at the door. He planned on talking to her calmly and tell her to get out of the bathroom before she thinks of another way to end up her life. As he knocked, Sharpay spoke once again.

"Troy? Is that you?" she said with a weak and crying voice.

"No Shar… it's me your brother…" he said hoping that she'll open up.

"Leave me alone Ryan! I don't need you! I don't need any of you!" she cried.

Ryan, knowing Sharpay-that she'll freak out more if he doesn't leave, left her room. He was thinking and worrying about Sharpay.

Ryan's POV

What's happening to her? Sharpay… she's not like that. I never saw her like this… s-so weak… she's a strong person. I know her. Oh Sharpay… what am I gonna do? (thinking) I know!

End of POV

Ryan ran to his room and started to look through his stuff on his night stand. When he got his phone, he immediately browse through his phonebook.

"Uhmmm… T-T-T… T… aha! Troy!" he said with a certain look on his face.

**At the Ice Cream Parlor…**

Troy was with Gabriella eat their "Lovers' Banana Split".

"So, Troy… I really missed you! I know you missed me too right?" she giggled flirtatiously.

"Uhhh…. Yeah." he said dumbly, looking like he's out of his mind.

"Well, you don't look like it…" she said pouting.

"No… I really did…" he lied.

"Awww…. But I won't believe you unless you kiss me now!" she seductively said as licked her upper lips.

"Well…" he said as he tried to avoid her gaze and trying to remove her hands in his thighs.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

_Ryan Evans._

Gabriella immediately grabbed his phone before he can.

"Hello?" she said giggling looking at Troy.

Troy just looked at her probably a bit irritated.

_Hey Ry! Gabby here.(pause) Yup! Of course, he's here, dummy! (pause) Why? Is there any problem? (pause) Anything that is to be said to Troy should pass trough me.(giggling) (pause) OH! Sharpay?! Why? What happened? (pause)_

Troy instantly seized his phone from Gabriella as he heard Sharpay's name.

_Ry! It's Troy! What happened to Sharpay? Did something bad happen? Is it about Zeke? Don't worry I'll be there in a minute.(Continuously) _

Troy stood up at once after talking to Ryan. He didn't even hear Ryan answer his questions. He was so concerned with Sharpay that he actually forgot he was with Gabby.

"Hey Troy! Wait up!" Gabby yelled as Troy ran out of the Ice Cream Parlor. But Troy was already too far for him to hear her yell.

Troy was rushing to his car to go to Sharpay's place. He was soo worried.

Troy's POV

Sharpay… I hope she's not in trouble… I hope she's okay… oh God! I don't know what to do if she's not fine… I'd probably kill myself!

End of POV

Finally, Troy arrived at the Evan's Residence. He dashed to ring their doorbell and pushed it constantly. A Spanish girl opened the door. He ran pass the maid, unintentionally knocking her off balance. He immediately mouthed the words 'sorry' and ran off to Sharpay's room. (A/N: He knew where it was for it wasn't his first time to go there)

He was running through their enormous foyer and accidentally knocked off Ryan, who was also rushing to Sharpay's room. As he helped him stand up, he immediately asked where Sharpay was.

"She's in the bathroom. She didn't want to get out of there. She even attempt on jumping off the cliff lately. She was crying soo hard. I never saw her like that before…" he answered with concerned voice.

Straight away, Troy went to her room and run straight off to her bathroom door.

"Shar?" he said as he knocked softly.

"Get out! Leave me alone Ryan!" she replied at once.

"Shar… it's me… Troy. Please open up…" he asked her calmly and with concerned voice.

"Troy? Is that really you?" with a little anticipation in his voice.

"Can't you recognize my voice? Of course it's me…" he said serenely.

"Of course, I can recognize it… it's just that…" she said as she unlock and open the door.

"Why? What?" he said a bit puzzled.

" I-I didn't expect you to come h-here… for… m-me…" she said teary-eyed again.

Without saying a word he hugged her tightly- not wanting to let go. Sharpay slightly smiled to herself hugging Troy back. It took a moment for them to realize that Ryan was standing near them, watching them and their emotional meeting **(A/N: LOL)**. Sharpay, seeing Ryan, shrug Troy off at once. Ryan just beamed seeing Sharpay back to her original state.

**At the pool area- at the Evan's Residence…**

Troy was sitting beside Sharpay at the edge of the pool. He was gazing at Sharpay taking in all of her beauty.

Troy's POV

Sharpay… she looks amazing even without her maker up… even thought she's just wearing plain men's shirt and a pair of short shorts, she looks sooo damn hot! Oh God! I can't believe I'll soon be marrying the hottest girl in East High… it's just soo…. WOW! AMAZING I mean! But…. Gabby? What the heck am I gonna do?!?

End of POV

Sharpay realized that Troy was staring at her, which made her blush furiously and giggle like crazy. Troy laughed too for Sharpay's laughter was sooo contagious. After a minute or two they both became serious. They didn't know what to say or to do. Then, they both caught each other's eyes. He leaned forward. She too, did. Their lips met. They can both feel the exchange of body heat. They both needed each other's company. He deepened his kiss which made her knees weak. He slipped his tongue onto hers. She allowed him explore there for a while. He loved how she tastes. She tastes soo sweet. He loved it soo much. She was feeling the same. She responded his every move quite good. They both loved what they were doing. It seemed like they were in another world. A world where there was nothing bothering them. But then… it was wrong. He suddenly thought of Gabriella. He was cheating on her. He suddenly stiffened. Sharpay felt it. So, she decided to break their kiss, feeling kinda disappointed. They couldn't look at each other. It was really awkward for them. Silence took over both of them.

Troy decided to break the silence.

"Listen… Sharpay… I'm sorry…. It's just that…" he said forlornly

She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. But she had to admit that she was really disappointed for she really wanted Troy. No, not wanted… she needed him badly.

Troy can see the disappointment in Sharpay's eyes. He couldn't handle it. It made his insides ache. He couldn't stand seeing her depressed. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to see her happy again. The way she smiled when he came.

"Sharpay… I… would you… will you…" he said nervously.

Sharpay managed to look in his eyes-still sadness was with her, yet something in her says that she should look at him for this was something important.

"WILLYOUMARRYME???!" he asked her, actually, he yelled at her.

"What?" was all Sharpay could say though, she actually heard him clearly; she just couldn't believe what he said.

"I said… W-Will you m-marry me?"

She was speechless. Tears flew from her eyes once again.

"I know I already told you that I'll marry you when we were at the beach, but I want to ask you myself. I mean, when we were at the beach I just agreed with you because of Zeke… now, I'm really asking you to marry me. I mean, marry me not because we need to- for our family and the deal… but because… I think… I… love you Shar. I couldn't stand seeing you like this… seeing you cry, seeing you soo weak. I can't really stand it. It's killing me." He finally said.

Sharpay didn't say a word but hugged him tightly crying. She kissed him passionately and he responded her kiss, the way she did ardently.

* * *

_That's it! hmm.. I'm sorry if it's sooo bad. I just hope you appreciate it even a little. This story isn't done yet. Problems will arise in the next chapter. Here are some clues on what will happen next or questions that'll be answered in the next chapter:_

_◘ What will happen to Gabby?_

_◘ What will Zeke do next?_

_◘ Was Troy really serious on what he said?_

_◘ Did Troy really loved Sharpay or is he just pitying her?_

_◘ Will the Wedding carry on?_

_You can find out on the next chapter. Please read and review… Love you! ♥_


	7. The Wedding, The Cruise and the… BABY?

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews… I really appreciate all your kind words… sorry if it took me a life time to update. LOL. Again, I'm soo sorry because I'm still not good in grammar.

I'd like to thank the following person for the reviews:

MandaElyse: Really? Wow! Thanks! It's nice to know that you appreciated my work. HAHA! Sorry if it took me soo long to update. Anyway, thanks again! Love yah!

Taylor: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!)

citgirl2004: Here's the next Chap. I'm soo sorry for not updating for too long. Thanks for the review.

karemina: awww… thanks! You made me feel inspired to write more. Haha! Thanks again! Love yah!

Evane21: gosh! I'm flattered! Thanks! I wish you like this chapter. I hope you won't get bore and all… Kisses!

Again, Thanks guys! SUPER THANKS! Keep reviewing okay? Love you!)

Disclaimer: if I own HSM, troy and Sharpay would probably be together... hahaha! So, in short, I don't own anything: P

* * *

**  
**

**How Far Would It Go?**

**The Wedding, The Cruise and the… BABY?**

**Chapter 6**

Sharpay was humming cheerfully, looking through some of the mails she just got from the mailbox as she sits near the fireplace.

"Hmm… junk number one, junk number two, three, four… wait a second!" she cried out as she looked back at a letter which she thought was nothing but a junk.

_MR. & MRS. BOLTON_

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" _

"_I do."_

"_Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may now kiss the bride."

As the groom and the bride locked lips to indicate that the wedding was ended the guests applauded as a sign of their delight at the glorious event they just witnessed.

-end-

"Awww… not another romantic movie!" said Ryan teasingly complained.

"Shut up Ry!" Sharpay lightheartedly said.

"You better sleep early Shar, tomorrow's the big day. You don't wanna go looking like a wasted bride on your own wedding right?"

"Of course! But one more movie Ry! Please? Pretty, pretty please?" she said playfully.

"Okay, okay! Enjoy your remaining hours as a single!" he said as he went out of her room.

"Yipee! Thanks Ry!"

**The Wedding Day**

"Oh my gosh! You look amazingly, spectacularly, incredibly, marvelously – "

"FABULOUS!" finished Sharpay.

"Right. Of course you are my gorgeous princess. Even thought you're not wearing gown which you actually wish you would." Mrs. Evans reassured with a smirk on her face.

"It's okay mom. Anyway, this super simple wedding is fine with me. Another thing… Mom, I wanna say that… I mean…. Thank you for everything." Sharpay playfully said with tears starting to form on her eyes.

"Awww… you don't have to princess. I should be the one to say thank you… I mean, you saved our future, our family's future… I-I can't take you enough Shar… " Mrs. Evans said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Awwww… mom, you don't have to…" Sharpay said as she hugged her mom.

"Shar! The wedding's about to start…" Ryan interrupted from behind the door.

"Right. Uhmm… Ry, can you please come here? " she said with her a-lost-seven-years-old-girl look.

"Uhhh… Why?" he said with a really confused face.

"Well…" she smirked.

"Ohhhhhh… NO! No way Shar!" he said as he started to back away from her.

"Awww… your super gorgeous sister just wants to kiss and hug her little brother before her own wedding…" she said pouting.

"Arrggghhh! Fine." He said as he walked towards Sharpay.

After they hugged, they got out of the room together with their mom. They immediately saw everybody getting ready for the wedding. There were only few people who attended. Their wedding was a sort of secret to the public. They didn't want other to know all about the "deal" from the bank. The only people there were Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Mr. Banks, and Ryan.

Sharpay's POV

Where the heck is Troy? The wedding's about to start! Is he… no! He couldn't…. but… he actually could…

End of POV

Just then, Troy came rushing from the back door of the room together with the judge who'll pilot the ceremony. (A/N: their wedding was inside a court room, their marriage was just for the documents needed and for them to be legally married according to the law. I mean, they're not getting married in the church. And that's for one main reason: They're still young. They weren't ready to profess their love in front of God. It's just a sort of "Las Vegas" wedding but a bit formal and true.)

"Okay, let's start the ceremony." Said the judge who looked sooo stiff and strict.

Sharpay, wearing a simple white Vera Wang strapless chiffon cocktail dress (A/N: not a gown) and a simple Jimmy Choo silver heels, looked at Troy with an anxious smile. Troy, wearing simple black vintage-inspired tee together with his black coat and an acid washed jeans and black chucks, walked towards her and took her hands with his. Together they walked towards the table where the judge was standing.

(A/N: Uhmmm… I'm going to skip other parts of a common wedding. Sorry…)

"Good morning everyone! We are all gathered here to witness the exchanging of vows of Mr. Troy Bolton and Ms. Sharpay Evans. Let me proceed to the ritual proper. Do you, Troy Bolton, take this woman, Sharpay Evans as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I… Uhmmm… O-Of course! Of course I do. Yup, I do." He stuttered nervously. Then Troy slipped their wedding ring into Sharpay's ring finger. (A/N: Sorry guys! I don't know what comes first. Is it the ring part or the "I do" part? I really can't remember. Sorry!)

The judge looked at him with a raised eyebrow before asking Sharpay. "Do you, Sharpay Evans, take this man, Troy Bolton, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

As Sharpay bit her lip looking sooo uneasy answered "Uhmmm… y-yeah, I think so… Uhhh… I-I do? I do." And then slipped the other ring into his finger.

The judge looked at them with an 'arggggghhh-let's-just-finish-this-wedding' look on his face. Sharpay and Troy just looked at each other with a small embarrassed smile on their face.

"I now pronounce you… MAN… and… WIFE… you may now kiss the bride." The judge finally said.

Troy gulped as he looked into Sharpay's chocolate colored eyes. While Sharpay has her 'do-we-have-to-do-this-in-front-of-everybody' look on her face. Then, the judge repeated, "I said, you may now kiss the bride." who looked irritated already.

Troy just immediately brushed his lips into hers just to finish everything off.

Sharpay blushed furiously and avoided Troy's and the other people's looks. She had no idea why was she that embarrassed.

At The Evans' Residence…

The reception afterwards was held at Sharpay's place. They just all ate in silence. All of a sudden, Ryan stood up, attracting everybody's attention.

"Uhmmm… everyone… I would like to make a toast to our newly wed. To Troy and my dear sister Sharpay… May both of you live and love another until… uhmmm… your hair turns to gray?" he said half-laughing.

"Uhmmm… Thanks… Ry." Troy said with a small smile as his face turned crimson.

Sharpay just gave another embarrassed smile.

After eating, Mr. Banks asked Troy and Sharpay to have a little chat with him-privately in the living room.

At the Living room.…

Mr. Banks sat at the couch and motioned the 'now-married-couples' to sit on the couch next to his.

"Congratulations!" Mr. Banks said with a small stiff smile.

"Yeah, Uhmm… Thanks!" both of them answered timidly.

"Well, I have to say this straight to the point. Uhh… I know both of were compelled to marry just to save both of your family's future…"

"No-" Troy tried to deny.

"-don't, I know everything. But… I hate to break this to you… you guys… need to live like a real couple…" he said looking serious.

Sharpay tried to say something which looked like she was about to complain but was cut off by Mr. Banks.

"What I mean is that, both of you needs to live together-In one house, without your parents, just both of you."

"How-"said a really puzzled Troy but then again cut off by Mr. Banks.

"How come you may ask? Well, the administration asks for it. They told me that they wouldn't give you everything by just handing a piece of paper with your signatures. They want a sort of verification of your marriage."

"If ever we live together, will they give us everything we ought to have?" Troy said with a really serious this-is-business look on his face.

"I believe so." Mr. Banks simply said.

Sharpay and Troy looked at each other. They were sort of communicating with simple stares.

"We'll both do it." they said finally.

Mr. Banks stood up with another stiff smile on his face. They showed Mr. Banks to his way out and said their goodbyes.

After taking a few steps outside, Mr. Banks looked back at the couple.

"Oh, by the way, the admin is more than willing to give you free European cruise tickets as our gift to both of you. They said it'll be perfect for your honeymoon." He winked at them. Before they could say 'no' to the offer, he was already gone.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Sharpay immediately opened the envelope. She read the letter:

_Mr. & Mrs. Bolton,_

_Greetings!_

_We would like to congratulate you for your flourishing wedding. Both of you are just going through another stage of life and we like to give you two tickets for a European cruise for free it will be for the good start of your life. It is to show our support to your relationship as couples. We hope you like our small gift to both of you. The trip will be on Friday. We expect that the day is okay for both of your schedules. By the end of the trip, we would like to hear the news about the little bundle of joy we expect from both of you. (A/N: HAHAHAHA! As if you can really expect this kind of letter huh? I'm sooo freaking weird:P)_

_Yours truly,_

_The Banks Administration_

Sharpay took the two tickets and looked at it carefully.

"Wow! A ticket for a cruise… but wait! 'Little bundle of joy'?!? What do they think of us? Are we that really horny looking?" (A/N: LOL)

All of a sudden a car parked in front of their house. It sounded really familiar. Of course it was familiar, it was Troy's!

"Hey Shar! Anything for me?" he said as he entered the house with a handful of groceries.

"Well, the bank already sent the ticket for the cruise…" she said as she helped Troy with the bags.

"Ohh… so… We're going right?" he said simply.

"Uhmmm… Do… Do you want to go?" she said slightly blushing.

"I love Europe…."he simply said to give Sharpay the idea that he wanted to go.

"Well, I'll start packing. The letter said that the trip will be on the day after tomorrow. Do you want me to pack your stuff too?" she sweetly offered.

"Uhh… No need to bother. I can manage." he told her sweetly as possible.

"Ohh… Okay."she said as she smiled.

After she finished putting all the groceries into the refrigerator, she went straight to the living room with a bag of Cheetos (A/N: YUM!). She took the letter once more and observed it for some time. Suddenly, Troy followed her. He sat near Sharpay and took a couple of chips and ate. Then, he looked at the letter she was holding. She realized that he was staring at the letter too. Then after reading the same line 'little bundle of joy' she could swear she saw him blush a bit. He slumped himself into the couch more comfortably and sighed.

Troy's POV

'Little bundle of joy' huh? Are they crazy?!? I mean… We're just teens. We're not ready for those things…Are we? Argghhh! Stop thinking about those stuff Troy!! Besides, Sharpay wouldn't agree to such things. Yes, of course she would… I mean she wouldn't. Arggghhh! We wouldn't, we wouldn't, and we wouldn't!!! We'll just go to this cruise and enjoy Europe! Yeah. Europe! Europe and nothing else.

End of POV

As Troy was having this whole thing inside his head, he didn't realize that Sharpay was looking at him. She didn't know what he was thinking. But then, she had the feeling that it was about the whole cruise thing and the 'Little bundle of joy' matter. She didn't know what to feel about it. The thought of Troy thinking about the 'baby' thing, was sooo…. Unexplainable. Was she supposed to be concerned too? Did Troy really considered building a family of his own? Were they ready? And the biggest question was… a family of his own-with her?

All this questions started to pop to Sharpay's head that made her looked lost in thought too. This thought made her sigh and lump into the couch just like Troy. They were both staring into space when all of a sudden Troy's cellphone rang. It made both of them jump. They both looked at the phone and saw someone calling.

_Gabby_

* * *

That's it! I hope this chapter is worth a review. Uhmmm.. I'm really sorry if it took me sooo long to update. Blame it to my hundreds of school works and the ever-strict mom of mine. HAHA! I love you mom! Anyway, read and review okay? The next chapter will be all about the cruise and there will be this whole revelation. But you'll just find out what it is all about and who was it who revealed something in the next chapter. Let me inform all of you too that nobody knew about their wedding. No one. Not even Gabriella. Oh, I also forgot to mention that Gabby is already living in California… not in Albuquerque. She visits Troy every weekend. Sorry if I didn't mention those information in the story. I just thought that those things aren't that important. Again, I'm soooo super de' dupah SORRY! Review okay? Love you guys! kisses 


	8. Different Happenings

Hey Guys! I'm soo sorry for another late update. Uhmm… I haven't updated all my profile in all sites-just so you know. Haha! Uhmm… This chapter isn't about the cruise. This is about a certain meeting-a meeting that is to be revealed in this chapter. The cruise thing will be for the next chapter. I'm sorry if I got you a bit confused. It's also about the new couple's bonding. This chapter will be my Christmas gift to all of you. I hope you like it. Love yah! I'm soo sorry 'coz I'm still not good in grammar.

Shout Outs:

zashley4ever: Thanks for the review!c: sorry for the late update. Love yah!

CreeksideLovesZashley: really? Wow! Thanks! I hope you'll love this chapter too. Uhmm.. I'm soo sorry for the late update.cx

Evane21: You experience the same punishment from homeworks too? Argghhh… isn't it that they're all pain in the neck! I mean, teachers… They're soo pushy and all. Giving like towers of homeworks! But don't worry I'll never give this story up. LOL. It's nice to know that you like that chap. Thanks! Love yah!

Marri: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing okay? But I'm not forcing you. LOL. Love yah!

Karemina: Gosh! Thanks! Sorry for the late update. 'hope you like this chap

Fabulous.Girl: Hey! Really? Wow! Thanks! You're Spanish? Wow! I really admire your language because when a person speaks Spanish it sounds classy and sophisticated. I know I little Spanish but I'm not that good at it but you can tell me what you don't understand, I'll try my best to explain it to you. (smiles) Sorry for the late update. Love you! (Yup! Your English is good.)

Kaytlinefron: Thanks! I hope you'll like this one too.

Again, Thanks guys! SUPER THANKS! Keep reviewing okay? Love you!)

Disclaimer: if I own HSM, troy and Sharpay would probably be together... hahaha! So, in short, I don't own anything: P

**

* * *

How Far Would It Go?**

**Different Happenings **

**Chapte****r 7**

Troy looked at Sharpay. He was sort of asking permission from Sharpay if he could answer the call.

"Sure." Sharpay said with a forced smile.

Troy smiled back as he grabbed the cellphone going to the kitchen.

Sharpay's POV

Why am I feeling this way? Am I jealous? Jealous?!? What the heck! Why would I get jealous? I mean, we're married… We're going on a cruise. We'll be having a baby soon. Baby?!? Shit! What am I thinking! Anyway, why did he have to go to the kitchen just to talk to Gabriella? Are we not married? A wife has the right to know their husband's doing right? Right…. Is it really right?

End of POV

Sharpay tiptoed to the kitchen to listen to Troy & Gabriella's conversation.

"Now? You mean this day? (pause) Why? No, No… Of course, I know. (pause) Huh? What do you mean? (pause) Wait, let me… (pause) Hello? Gabby? Hello? Honey? (pause) Shit!" yelled Troy.

Sharpay decided to enter the kitchen pretending that she didn't hear anything. Troy had a puzzled expression on his face. So, Sharpay decided to grab a glass of water and gave it to Troy.

"Hey… What happened? You look… Uhmm…" she said curiously.

"Uhmm… Nothing, nothing. It's just that…" Troy replied still staring blankly.

"Oh… Okay.." she said with a sarcastic voice.

"Listen, I… I need to go… somewhere… Is that okay with you?"

"Uhmm…. I guess so…" She answered as she started to walk as fast as she could to the comfort room.

As she reached the comfort room, she immediately locked the door and tears started flow from her face. She didn't know why she was crying that hard. She was shaking all over as she tried to stop herself from producing any sound.

"Sharpay? Uhmm… Do need anything? I mean…" Troy said as he knocked at the door.

"No… Nothing… You can go. Bye Troy." She said as she chocked back tears.

"Ohh… Okay. Bye." He said with a puzzled voice.

Sharpay started to cry harder as she heard Troy's car leave.

* * *

Troy's POV 

Why is Gabby here? She wasn't supposed to be here until the weekends… Why now? Shit! Did she already found out about the wedding? Was that the thing she wanted to talk about? Arrggghhh!

End of POV

Troy parked his car at the restaurant, which is the meeting place Gabby arranged. He immediately saw the brunette girl he used to love. She too, immediately saw Troy and waved her hands. Troy had a forced smile on his face as he entered the restaurant.

"Hey." He said as he sat opposite Gabby.

"Hey, I know it is unusual for me to ask you to meet me in a school day." She said with a nervous voice.

"Yeah." He simply answered with a confused voice.

"Well, I don't know how to say this… but… You know how much I love you right? but… Uhmm… We need to end this relationship." She said as a tear dropped from her face.

Troy just listened.

"I'm seeing somebody else now. He… Uhmm… he's from my school. We've been seeing each other from the moment I left Albuquerque. I've been lying to you. I'm sorry troy. I'm really sorry." She said as she cried harder.

"Gabby, you don't need to be sorry. I haven't been that honest to you too. I…. I'm already married." He said as he held Gabby's hand.

Gabby suddenly stopped crying. She looked at Troy's face-bewildered.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm already married to Sharpay." He simply answered.

"Since when?" she said shocked.

"Since.. Uhmm.. Last week?"

"What?!? Are you serious?!?" she yelled.

Troy thought that Gabby was about to turn into a psycho. But then he was wrong.

"Oh my God! Congratulations! I'm soo happy for you two! Why didn't you invite me or something?" she giggled.

"W-What? You're not angry or mad or…"

"Of course not dummy! It's okay." She said as she smiled at Troy.

Troy just smiled back. He was soo happy that their meeting went well. It wasn't like what he expected. For he expected that their conversation will be bitter and they'll both end up as enemies. They accepted each other's apology and decided to be best friends from now on.

Gabby told Troy all about her new boyfriend. She told him all about their adventures, dates, fights etc.

"He's the best. He was totally close with my mom. And he had this whole restaurant in California rented when he asked if he could court me. It was really romantic." Gabby narrated giddily.

Troy just laughed at the way Gabby narrated. She was soo frivolous and happy. He never had seen her like that. She was definitely in love and he was happy for her.

"Hey Troy, it's your turn now. Tell me all about you and Sharpay."

"Uhmmm.. well…"

"Please?"

"Okay."

Troy told her all about the bank, the deal, the reason why he left Gabby the time Ryan called, the wedding, the cruise etc.

"So, Uhmmm… Tell me truth… do you really love her?" Gabby asked.

"Well… Uhmm.. Remember the time when I told you before that no one could tell me what to do 'coz I know what I want?"

"Yup. What about that?" She asked intriguingly.

"Well, if I don't like Sharpay, do you think I'll be agreeing on marrying her?"

"Ohhh…. Right."

"Of course, I love her. I loved her ever since we've met, ever since we were still kids… and that didn't change. That will never change."

"Wow." Gabby answered with a smile.

The restaurant was about to close when they both decided to go home. Troy, being a gentleman, decided to get Gabby a taxi-which was really hard to get for it was already late. When they got one, Gabby hugged Troy and they both said their goodbyes.

"So Troy, Good luck with the cruise thing. I think you two should really consider the bank's suggestion of having a baby." She teased Troy.

"HA-HA-HA! Really funny little-miss-hopelessly-inlove. But don't worry, I'll call you if we both succeeded in making one." He joked back.

Troy hugged Gabby once more then closed the car's door as he waved Gabby goodbye.

When Troy got home, he saw Sharpay sleeping on their couch with a cup of coffee on the table.

Troy's POV

Wow, She waited for me… Nobody ever waited for me before…

End of POV

He decided to take her to their room. He carried her as slowly and gently as he could so that he'll not wake her up. When he laid her in their bed, he fixed her hair which was all over her face. He instantly saw her angelic face. He was so tempted to kiss her but she suddenly burst out laughing.

"What was that?" she said as she laughed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he said as he blushed furiously.

"Oh please! You were totally into me by that very moment! You were even planning to kiss me! Hahahahaha! Did you actually think I was asleep? Hahaha!" she said as she continued laughing.

"Uhhhh… I have to go to the bathroom." He said as he run in humiliation.

He ran as fast as he could to the bathroom out of humiliation. He really thought Sharpay was already asleep. That was really embarrassing for Troy. The moment was right. He really was ready to kiss her when she suddenly burst out laughing.

When he got inside the bathroom, Troy faced the mirror. He told himself that he needed a payback plan for Sharpay. The joke that Sharpay played was really embarrassing. Revenge would be nice.

He thought of something that will make Sharpay feel more embarrassed than he was when she played that joke on him.

Troy's POV

Hmmm… What if I… No... That's not embarrassing enough. What about… Nah! That's funny but not embarrassing… Hmm… How about… Yeah! That's a great plan! Though it'll also be embarrassing for me to do… plus, it might be a bit perv thing to do… but it'll be great!

End of POV

Troy decided to trick Sharpay and humiliate hell out of her. He took off all his clothes and went inside the shower. He turned the faucet on and took a handful of no-more-tears baby shampoo from the cabinet. He rubbed it into his body until it became very bubbly inside the shower. He placed little bubbles near his eyes so that it'll look like his eyes were burning from the bubbles but then the truth is that it really doesn't burn. Then he turned the faucet off and screamed as loud as he could.

"HELP!!!!!!!!! HELP me!!!!! Shit!!!"

Then he heard Sharpay rushing to the bathroom. She knocked at the door incessantly.

"Are you okay? Troy?" she yelled.

"Arrggghhhh!!! Sharpay! Help!" he screamed.

"Uhmmm… I'm… I-I'm coming in… "she said with a really worried voice.

She immediately entered the bathroom and ran. She opened the shower curtains and saw Troy naked with bubbles near his eyes. Her eyes were all over his amazing body, admiring everything about it.

"God! Sharpay! Help me." he told her as she instantly blushed.

"Shit! Are you're eyes burning? Oh my!!!! Shit!" she continuously said as she turned the faucet on and washed the bubbles out of Troy's face.

Troy kept on screaming to sway Sharpay into his trick and convince her that his eyes really sting. When the bubbles were all gone, Troy realized that Sharpay's eyes were still wondering over his body.

"Can I do something for you?" he smiled as turned his whole body in front of Sharpay.

"Ohhh… it's already giving me something, alright... Heat." She absent-mindedly said.

"Excuse me?" troy answered ginning wider.

"Whoah! What? What are you saying?" Sharpay said as she realized that Troy was in front of her naked.

"Uhmm... you said that… I'm already giving you something… Heat?" he said as he tried not to start laughing.

"What!?!? Shit!" she blushed as she ran out of the bathroom, to their room.

Troy laughed soo hard seeing how embarrassed Sharpay was. He grabbed his towel and covered himself with it and went inside their bedroom to reveal the trick to Sharpay.

"Did you see your face" Troy said as he entered the room laughing.

"HAHA. Really funny." Sharpay said as she gave Troy her famous death glare.

"I'm sorry." Troy said as he tried to stop laughing.

"It's okay. At least I wasn't trying to steal a kiss from someone." She giggled.

"Well, at least I didn't came face to face with a naked guy and drool in front of his great hot body." He joked back.

"How dare you! I didn't drool." Sharpay guiltily answered.

"Ohhh… Of course not." He said sarcastically.

Then, Troy imitated Sharpay, which made Sharpay blush furiously. Her face was crimson red as she came running towards Troy ready to hit and punch him. Troy was laughing soo hard as he tried to stop Sharpay beating him like a little girl.

She was struggling soo hard to get a chance to hit Troy. But then it was impossible because Troy, still laughing soo hard, was clutching both of her wrists. They both ended up in bed fighting and laughing like kids. Troy landed on top of Sharpay who was still trying to release herself from his grip just to punch him.

"Let go of me!! Argghhh! Troy! Letgoletgoletgo!!!"

"Nope. Not until you promise that you'll not hit me after I let go." He answered.

"Let go or I'll scream." She threatened him.

"Nope." He simply answered.

Sharpay let out a girly scream which totally deafened Troy. Troy didn't know what to do to stop her from screaming. He knew that once he let go of her, she'll beat him to death. Her screams made him crazy. He didn't know how to stop her.

"Stop yelling! You're making me crazy!"

Sharpay just continued sreaming.

Troy's POV

Shit. Please make her stop. Arggghhh.. her screams are lethal. I need to cover her mouth. But how?

End of POV

He didn't know what to do. He was definitely going crazy; for the next thing he knew was that he definitely made her stop yelling. He covered her mouth successfully alright, he covered it with his own mouth. They were both shocked, especially Sharpay. Troy immediately let go of Sharpay and got off her. They both sat in their bed staring blankly into space. Both of them were really shocked.

Troy's POV

What the hell was I thinking? I was freaking out of my fucking mind. God! She's giving me the urge!

End of POV

Sharpay's POV

What was that? God! That was really shocking. Well… I didn't see that one coming. But then… I have to admit… that felt good. Gosh! Why are my hormones rapidly increasing today?

End of POV

The silence in their room was deafening. After a minute or so, they both caught each other's eyes. Then they both blushed and looked away. Troy decided to break the awkwardness in the air when Sharpay was also about to speak. They once again caught each other's eyes and this time they didn't look away. Their eyes were like talking to each other. Then all of a sudden, their hungry lips met once again.

Each other's taste made them weak. They love their lips' meeting. They're passion for each other was burning.

Troy once again ended on top of Sharpay. The room's atmosphere was soo heavy that they can hardly breathe. Their kissing became more intense in every second that pass. Their body was exchanging heat. This was definitely going somewhere.

* * *

That's it. Sorry 'coz I didn't narrate everything about the you-know-what. Hahahaha! 'coz I think that if ever I narrate it… the story's rating will definitely change to M. Just Kidding! I just hope you already know what will happen… which is nothing more but a whole make out session and nothing more-no more. haha! I swear! nothing happened. LOL. Hmmm.. Just feel free tell me what you think about the story okay? The next chapter will be about the cruise already. That's a promise. Haha. Hmm.. I really hope you like this chapter. I made this chapter to prove that their relationship is getting deeper… that the awkwardness is already gone. I also made this to show that Gabby is already fine about the wedding, that she has her own life already. Uhmmm… I hope I didn't disappoint you guys-with this chapter. Read and review okay? Thanks! Loveyou! kisses 


	9. The Cruise

Hey guys! Here's my update. Yup! I couldn't believe it myself too. Sorry for making you wait for soo long. So, here's the update that's super late. Just remember the saying "better late than never". LOL. Belated HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Hmm… So here's the promised story I told about last chapter. The cruise part of the story. I hope you like it. To those who read this story of mine… I thank you with all of my heart.

To those who gave me wonderful reviews…

Fabulous.Girl: Thanks! I hope you'll be able to understand this chapter though its full of wrong grammars. Haha.

CreeksideLovesZashley: Thanks! I didn't want Gabby to be the evil one in the story that's way I made it that way. Thank you for appreciating that part of the story

Clotisy: Thank you thank you. LOL. Hmm… in this chapter… well I'm sorry coz there's less romance but more adventure. I hope you like it

Evane21: thank you! Wow. I miss reading your reviews

HeadstrongGirl: Thank you! Keep reading & reviewing owki?:)

kaytlinefron: hahaha. The truth is… when I was typing that chapter I kept on laughing because of that joke

megan: thank you. Please keep reading & reviewing okay? Thanks

nrisley19892007: Thanks for appreciating my work

cutiepink928: Thanks! Sorry for the late update. I hope I didn't disappoint you…

Again, Thanks guys! SUPER THANKS! Keep reviewing okay? Love you!)

I'm soo sorry 'coz I'm still not good in grammar.

Disclaimer: if I own HSM, troy and Sharpay would probably be together... hahaha! So, in short, I don't own anything: P

**How Far Would It Go?**

**The Cruise **

**Chapter 8**

The day of the cruise at Troy & Sharpay's Residence…

"Sharpay? If you're not planning to get down here for another five minutes, I'm a hundred percent sure that we'll miss our flight and might not even enter that ship that'll take us on that cruise I'm dying to go to." Bellowed Troy who was waiting for Sharpay at their living room downstairs.

"One second." Answered Sharpay.

"Okay. One second… I already got that answer from you a million times already. One second probably means one hour in your dictionary." Said Troy with sarcasm in his voice.

Before Troy could finish his sentence, Sharpay was already going down the stairs pulling three large pink suitcases and carrying an oversized white bag on her shoulder. Troy came running down to help her.

"How many days will the cruise take again?" asked Troy as he pulled the large suitcases of Sharpay.

"Uhmm… two to three weeks I guess? The last time I went on a cruise… It lasted two and a half weeks." Replied Sharpay.

"Ohh… I thought we'll never come back again…" he said with irony as he put Sharpay's things near his medium sized suitcase.

"Shut up Bolton." She answered back.

"Wow Sharpay! I couldn't believe what I'm hearing! Did you just told yourself to shut up?"

"Huh? What? I told you to shut up. I'll never tell myself to shut up. Never."

"Well, you just said 'shut up Bolton'… and you're Sharpay Evens- Bolton…" Troy said grinning widely.

"HAHAHA. very funny." She responded with ridicule in her voice.

Troy just laughed to himself as Sharpay glared at him.

Troy pulled their luggage to their garage and put them all inside his car. As he started the engine, Sharpay entered the car.

"Did you lock all the doors?" asked Troy.

"Duh?" she answered with an of-course-I'm-not-stupid look on her face.

"Good. We better get going" he smiled.

"Troy, why don't we hire a maid? I mean, we need a maid… badly. I mean, I can't just work all day! My $150 worth of manicure doesn't deserve to scrub the floor! Plus, with the inheritance our grandfathers gave us, we can even afford ten maids in our house" she said with an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"NO… I want you to learn house works. Every wife has the obligation to serve her husband…. Not a maid." He answered back.

"But-"

"No more buts, we already talked about his last night." He said firmly.

Sharpay stocked her tongue out looking like a little girl which made Troy grin.

The drive to the airport took for about thirty minutes. When they arrived there, they were just in time, the plane was about to go. They rushed inside. When they already sitting down to their respective sits, they felt relived because the plane didn't left them.

The ride to Lisbon, Portugal (the ship was docked in Portugal) was very unlucky. Sharpay's latte accidentally spilled on Troy lap which made him cry out so loud. Sharpay was laughing soo hard as she tried to clean his jeans. Troy took a stolen shot from Sharpay while she was taking a nap. The picture was totally embarrassing. So, Troy threatened Sharpay that if she didn't buy him a pair of jeans immediately after they arrive in Lisbon, he'll post the picture on the internet. Sharpay promised him without more ado that she'll buy him a pair of expensive jeans in Lisbon. Though the trip was very unfortunate, they both couldn't deny that it was a very hilarious trip.

When they arrive at Lisbon Portugal Airport, they were fetched by a cab which will take them to the place where the ship was docking. We they came to a halt, they noticed a board saying:

The Princess European Cruise Ship

will be docking in Portugal

at exactly 8:00 pm.

Thank You!

"What? You got to be kidding me! Eight in the evening? What are we suppose to do for five more hours?" said Sharpay as she started to go mad.

"Shop." Answered Troy simply.

"What? Am I dreaming?" Sharpay said in shock.

"Why? What did I said?" Troy asked obviously puzzled.

"Did I hear you right? Did you, Troy Bolton-who has totally no interest in fashion, just say those four magnificent letters?"

"What? You mean the word SHOP?"

Sharpay's eyes were all glitzy. She couldn't believe that Troy told her that they could shop. Shop until she drop. Seeing what Sharpay thought about the word shop, Troy was positive that the word shop on Sharpay's dictionary was close to buying the whole boutiques in Portugal.

"What I mean is… clearly, you can now buy me that promised expensive jeans you've told me. You can now shop for me. That's all. And after buying that jeans you said, we can eat at that small and very cheap cafeteria I saw over there" Troy said as he pointed the small, old and very unpleasant eatery near where they were standing.

Sharpay's glitzy eyes turned into a defiant stare. She felt heat rising in her bloodstream. She wanted to strangle him at that very moment. She thought Troy was about to buy her outfits like what a husband usually do in movies she see.

"What?" said Troy who was starting to get tense because of Sharpay's stare.

"Oh…. Nothing Baby. Don't mind me. I'm just feeling… Uhmm… Let's see... like I'm about to consider you being killed with my bare hands! "She yelled as she started to after a running Troy.

They chased one another at the docking area.

"What did I do?" cried Troy who was still being chased by an angry Sharpay.

"Ohhhhh…. Nothing… You just made me feel so angry at this very moment Baby." She yelled angrily.

Suddenly, Troy came to a halt. Out of the blue, he saw a man wearing an all black outfit running soo fast at the exit area of the pier. He also saw three familiar, big, pink luggages being pulled by the man. Sharpay stopped dead on her tracks too. She saw the man pulling her luggage. With this scenery, Sharpay scream at the top of her lungs.

"HELP! ROBBERY! MY SUITCASES!!!!! HELLLPPPPPPPPP!!!! POLICE!!!!!"

Troy came running after the robber. He too, shouted for help. He tried to use his basketball skill as he tried to throw a medium sized but a very heavy rock on the man. But then, he was too far away. His hit missed by a couple of inches. The man wearing the black suit disappeared from the view. He just vanished.

Troy was trying to catch his breath after running behind the robber as fast as he could, when Sharpay came running behind him. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

"My Luggage!!! My clothes… My shoes… M-My…." She cried as she started to cry harder.

Troy held her closer to him. He felt really sorry for Sharpay. He knew that losing those luggages was a really big deal for Sharpay.

"Shhh.. don't…. Stop crying Sharpay… Uhmm… Listen, we'll just shop for new clothes… don't worry… "He said as he comforted Sharpay.

Sharpay didn't stop crying, she continued to sob until they reach Troy's stuff. The sight of Troy's luggage made Sharpay cry harder.

"Why?! W-why my s-stuff… I-I mean… t-there's…"she cried harder.

"Don't worry Shar… Let's just report it to the police. Then, we'll go shopping for new clothes for you. You can now forget the jeans you promised me."

"But-"

"Don't worry I'll not post the picture on the internet…" he said before Sharpay say anything.

"But-"

"Don't worry… I'll use my own money to buy you whatever clothes you want."

"But-"

"No more buts" Troy said firmly.

"Uhmm…" said Sharpay softly.

"What now?"

"Uhmmm… I… uhh… Thanks Troy!" she said with a small smile.

Troy smiled back and hugged her tightly. Troy tried to back away from their hug but then Sharpay was holding him tighter.

"Uhmmm.. Sharpay… You can let go now…Our shopping might really take awhile… So, if we don't start now, you'll be discontented for sure." He said as he grinned at Sharpay who was still hugging him tight.

"Why is it that it feels soo good hugging you?" she said, still hugging Troy.

"Well, maybe because I'm really freaking hot and irresistible that's why you can't get enough of me?" he teased Sharpay.

"Hmmm… Uhmmm… Maybe you are…" she said as she started skipping away.

Troy stood there for a minute not believing what she said. Sharpay realized it that's why she turned back and winked at Troy in a seductive way which made Troy blush.

It was already 7:00 when they finished shopping. Sharpay almost emptied half of the shops she entered. Troy's new credit card already looked worn out.

They went to eat a very luxurious restaurant that Sharpay picked. It served only the best there is in Portugal.

Then, by 7:45, they went back to the docking area. They were now carrying Troy's medium sized luggage, Sharpay's oversized, white bag; a new, bigger, pink luggage, and seven big paper bags full of new outfits.

When they arrived there, they could already see the ship. It took about fourteen minutes for the ship to dock successfully. They were greeted by a dozen of ship workers (who have done their job carrying the bags they were carrying). They were escorted to their cabins which was a very big and deluxe.

"So sir… here your room…" said the ship worker as he settled Troy and Sharpay's bags inside.

"Wow. Nice room!" said Troy.

"Well, it does remind me of my room before we got married…" commented Sharpay.

"Can I be of more service?" asked the worker.

"No… But wait, here…" said Troy as he handed the worker a small amount of money as their tip.

"Thank you sir. May you both enjoy your honeymoon." Said the worker as he left the room.

"So, how much did you gave the good man, Troy-boy?" asked Sharpay.

"A fair few." He simply answered.

"Good. He may come in handy when we need assistance." She said with a smile.

"You're evil." He mocked Sharpay.

"What? The man will just be doing his job." Answered Sharpay.

They both headed to the small balcony in their cabin. The view was really nice. They could see the ocean and the clear sky. It made their minds really rejuvenated.

They decided to roam around the ship. There was this wonderful bar that serves different liquors and drinks, the full-size auditorium which made Sharpay jump out of excitement when she saw that there were performances being held every night, the large swimming pool, the huge gym with complete facilities, a half basketball court which made Troy giddy to play, and an enormous hall for parties.

After one hour, before the ship leaves Portugal, the passengers were gathered into the enormous hall. When Troy and Sharpay arrived there, there were already tables and chairs ready for them.

When all of the passengers were there, a small program was hosted. The crews of the ship were introduced to the people and they informed the passengers on how the cruise goes. They also told them about the different room and facilities that are available for them. After an hour or so, the program was already finished. The ship was already on sea.

Troy and Sharpay decided to head to their room. They were both tired and sleepy after the whole flight, the robbery incident, the shopping, and the roaming around the ship.

After falling into a deep sleep, Sharpay opened her eyes and realized that Troy was already up. She immediately stood up and looked for troy in their room. But then, the only thing she found was a piece of paper with a note:

Basketball Court

Be back before breakfast.

Troy

Sharpay didn't realize that it was already morning. She might've slept soo deeply that she didn't felt troy leave. She decided to go to the gym and at the same time check Troy shooting hoops.

She went to the bathroom to do her daily morning routine. Then she went to the gym wearing her newly bought gym wear. After doing a little warm up, she started doing work outs. Suddenly, a guy stood in front of Sharpay. You could tell that he's in the same age of Sharpay through his great features. He's a black haired guy with deep brown eyes, evenly tanned complexion, a well-toned body and a completely charming smile was playing along his face. Definitely, he was half Spanish and half American. Sharpay immediately stood up to shove the man away. But then, she realized that the guy was the gym instructor for he was wearing an ID saying that he really was.

"Hi! I'm Miguel. I'm the gym instructor here. Can I be of your service?" he smiled.

"Oh. Hi! I thought you're just a jerk trying to piss me off." She answered with a smile.

"Well, I might look like a jerk but, don't worry, I won't piss you off Ms…?"

"Uhmm.. Mrs. Bolton." She said as she shook his hand.

"Ohhh… I thought I had a chance… just kidding Mrs. Bolton." He said grinning more widely.

They both laugh.

"So, you're here for?" he asked.

"honeymoon." She simply said.

"Owww… So where's the lucky guy?" he questioned.

"Shooting hoops. Big Basketball addict." She answered.

"So, have you checked the different rooms and facilities being offered here?"

"Yup. We checked it last night."

"Uhmm… What room particularly attracted you most?"

"Prpobably the auditorium." She smiled.

"Theater fanatic huh?"

"You have no idea." She giggled.

"Well, good. 'coz I thought you'll make fun of me when you found out that I also love them"

"Really?!? I thought my brother was the only guy who loved Theater Arts."

"You wanna meet some of them? I mean the ones who play in our theater?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" She said with a puzzled look.

"Well, they're my friends. If you just want to meet them tonight… but if not, it'll be okay." He said hoping that Sharpay would come with him.

"Uhmmm… I don't know. I mean, I'll ask my husband first. We might have other plans. But don't worry, I'll really try." She answered looking a bit disappointed like he was.

"Ohhh… okay. Uhmm… Just feel free to join us tonight. We'll be at the bar." He said.

"Okay. Thanks!"

"So, where are you going?" asked Miguel, seeing that Sharpay was already fixing her things and heading for the door.

"Uhmm… I'm going the court. I was hoping that I'll surprise Troy there."

"Ohh… Is it okay if I go with you? I mean, my shift is already over and I was about to go to my cabin. My cabin is along the way to the court. If you just don't mind…" He said with his gorgeous smile.

"No. Of course you could come." She answered with a small smile.

They were walking to the court talking about drama, different artist, and everything about Theater. They could really relate with each other. Sharpay couldn't believe that she'll found somebody else who is as interested with theater like herself. Miguel really reminded her about her own brother whom she misses soo much. They were already at front door of the court…

"So, here's the court" said Miguel.

"Yeah. Thanks! I'll try to see you guys tonight."

"No problem. Say hi to the husband for me." He said with a small grin.

"Sure. Bye" she said as she opened the door.

As the door closes, Troy was standing in the middle of the room holding the ball as he looked at Sharpay who jus came inside the court with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey. Who was that?" asked Troy.

"Hi. Just someone I met in the gym." She said still smiling.

"Really? Is she really that good the she made you smile like you just bought a boutique of clothes for yourself?" he said smiling too.

"Nope. He offered me something better." She said looking giddy.

"Oh, she's a he." He simply answered as he put the ball back and he grabbed his towel and bag.

"Yeah. And he's sooo kind!"

"Really?"

Yup. Oh, he even asked me to say hi to you." She said as they both went out of the court for breakfast.

Troy didn't say anything. He was curious about this guy Sharpay was talking about. He was also worried that maybe the guy was just hitting on Sharpay.

Sharpay kept on talking about the guy. This made Troy jealous like hell. It was already evening when they returned to their room, he already had enough.

"Will you just shut up?!?" yelled Troy

"What?!" Sharpay said furiously.

"When will you stop taking about this guy? Where will you find a wife talking crazy about another guy to her husband!?? Tell me." He yelled again.

"All I was saying was if we could go to the bar. And I'm not crazy about the guy! It's just because we can really connect with each other you know? Like Ry." she answered him looking a bit fretful.

"Then go. If you really want to go out with that guy then go! Leave me alone."

"Fine. I'll go out with Miguel who is a really hot guy. He'll understand me. Then, we'll get drunk and I'll be sleeping with him tonight. So don't wait for me!!!!"she yelled looking very upset.

"What? What do you mean?"

Just then, Troy's cellphone rang. Sharpay was the one who grabbed it first. Then she saw what she dreaded to see.

_Calling…_

_Gabby_

"Here! You're girlfriend's already calling you." She said as she stormed away and walked out the room.

So, that's it. I'm sorry if it's too short. I hope you like it. Uhmm… so, there'll be a sort of fake third party thing. But you'll just find everything about that in the next chapter. Read and review okay? Thanks


	10. Forgive me

Hello everyone..

I'm sorry guys, but I guess I won't be updating this story anymore.. I really am sorry.. You see, our computer already died and all the files I have died with it also… including the chapters in this story… and as much as I want to continue this… I lost interest:(

Again.. I'm sorry for disappointing you guys.

-fudgeness.o71421


End file.
